


想睡觉

by saladog



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladog/pseuds/saladog





	想睡觉

“哎，哥。”

李现叫了他，然后像只小海豹一样拱到他面前，浑身上下一丝不挂，只穿着件黑色的内裤，暖暖的皮肤贴上来，白宇不耐烦地推开了他。

李现手肘陷进枕头里，一手撑着自己的脸盯着白宇看，白宇像是没睡安稳，又像是察觉了他在看，睫毛轻轻抖了两抖，李现噗嗤一声笑出来，拿膝盖蹭蹭白宇。

“不要睡啦，”他抬手按亮一旁的手机，然后自己也滚到了白宇旁边安分地躺着，看着天花板说，“都六点半了，起来吃饭。”

白宇翻了个身远离他，迷迷糊糊地说：“不要吵，想睡觉。”

 

李现盯着惨白的天花板，笑着，他现在整个人都洋溢着说不清的快乐情绪，像陷进了一堆彩虹泡泡里，白天参加了同公司好友的婚礼，他和白宇也算是很久没见，穿着差不多的西服，在人群中彼此呼应祝福，镜头前耍帅扮酷做造型，本来人群吵吵闹闹他有点累，可不知道为什么，只要在白宇身边他就很高兴，做什么都是快乐的，哪怕两个人根本没有过多的言语，可隔着三三两两的人看那个锅盖头一眼，他都忍不住要笑出来。

尽管他宇哥都没有看他，可那又有什么关系呢？他和他一起比着小树杈，勾肩搭背开玩笑。

李现又偏过头去看白宇，白宇不知什么时候又转了回来，面朝天花板，平稳地呼吸着，也不知道是睡着了没有，李现轻轻地开口：“你说哥，你为啥就要剪个锅盖头呢。”

“我喜欢。”白宇说。

李现一把翻过身去在白宇上方往他鼻尖上亲了一口，“可是我不喜欢。”

白宇睁开眼：“哦？”他伸手揉揉自己的头发，“我觉得还挺不错的啊，你为啥不喜欢。”

李现看着他，又是嘿嘿一笑，抱住了他的头重重地在他唇上亲了一口，“其实吧...就是乍一看有点傻，但看多了也觉得蛮可爱的。”

“欸......”他说完一手盖在自己脸上，心想我审美怎么都这样了，说好的型男呢？？

“哥，我饿了。”

“哦，”白宇还固执地闭着眼，实际上瞌睡早醒了，“你饿你找东西吃啊，柜子里还有面，要不然你煮点？”

“不想吃。”李现说。过了会儿又转到他旁边，一手将白宇的一只手臂压在了一旁的枕头上。

“要不我吃你吧哥。”

白宇睁开眼来看他，李现眼里像闪着火花，他其实不是很明白为什么李现总哥、哥地喊个不停，他明明也没有比他大多少岁，可李现一那么喊他，他就会发现自己对这个老大不小的男孩很没辙，尤其是李现在他身边这样眼神亮亮地看着他，总让白宇觉得是一只大型犬朝自己摇着尾巴。

白宇很爱大型犬，他觉得自己也不能拒绝李现。

李现等了半天没等到回答，发现自己也不必再等，他整个身体在上方贴上白宇的，两具身躯在一起摩擦慢慢升温，空气里都弥漫着暖气，他一只手向下探去摸到白宇的性器，随便地撸动了两下，那玩意便在他手里变粗变硬，他爱抚般用拇指指腹蹭过领口，惹来白宇在他头上从喉咙里传来一声呻吟。

李现一口咬上白宇仰起的下巴，又顺着他好看的颈线一路向下，直到喉结处轻轻地吻了吻，又像猛兽般一口咬上去，他一直觉得白宇的喉结生的很好看，他对着镜子看了，自己的好像就没那么好看，没有让他想一口咬上去再舔一舔的冲动......反正白宇的是特殊的，他也上网去查了两下，发现确实不止一个白宇的小迷妹发表了关于白宇喉结的危险想法，李现捧着手机，嘿嘿地笑。

现在是他在品尝他的喉结，他宇哥的喉结，那脆弱的器官就在他唇舌下细细颤抖，外面蒙着的那层薄薄的皮肤都被他吮的通红了，他拉开一段距离，看那处被自己吮的布上了水泽，就很是满意，手下将两个性器圈在了一起，他的男性器官抵在白宇毛发上，蹭着他坚硬的小腹，又硬了两硬，直到一手根本环不住。

在两人的关系中基本李现是上位者，白宇不知道这个男人怎么对同位男性的自己身体表现出那么大的兴趣，和只小豹子一样这里亲亲那里啃啃，有时候一场性爱完毕白宇照镜子发现浑身上下各种意想不到的地方都遍布了红色的小痕迹，远看像被蚊虫叮了许多口，近看才能看出是咬痕。

白宇平常都懒得动，乐得让自己的这个小弟弟照顾，当李现用取悦自己的手法取悦着他时，他很快便舒服的哼哼出声，李现在他唇上又吻了一下，放开他沉甸甸的阴茎，“不许射。”

白宇听话的没有去碰自己的阴茎，事实上他现在意识有点模糊，李现一手贴在他胸膛上，抚摸着他的肌肤，一手探入了他股间，直到白宇感到两根手指挤在在自己穴口时才突然有了动作。

他一手撑在李现胸前，想要把他推开却奈何力气不够，看起来和撒娇一样，李现哼笑了一声，白宇似乎是受了不健身的刺激，又想到了什么，面颊慢慢攀上一层红色，“你是不是上次的...又没弄出来？”

“啊...对，我忘了。”李现笑笑，撒了个一看就很假的慌。

他抱住白宇，讨好地用下巴在他手臂上蹭蹭，那只手更灵活地在白宇股间开拓着，他其实很喜欢自己的精液留在白宇屁股里的感受，又不好直接说，平常白宇肯让他内射就已经算不错，他总是狠狠地把自己顶进他身体最深处，然后射的又深又满，拍拍白宇的屁股示意他夹着，白宇被他折腾的狠了，根本没有意识再反抗，便听话地去用穴夹着，不自觉的收缩间排出一些精液，软软地布在穴口。

李现抱紧白宇，两根手指抻进他体内，两个小时前被造反过的甬道还软的要死，他一进去就层层叠叠地涌过来，高热的软肉包着他的手指，讨好地小幅度动着，李现去看自己怀里的白宇，那人还闭着眼，一副没睡清醒的模样，体内却是这么热情的有意识地迎合他，或者说这具身体早就习惯他，耽于他们的性爱，只要李现有一点动作有一点暗示就忙不急跌地给出反应。

李现觉得这样的白宇实在是有点可爱，他咬住他的嘴唇，舌头探进去灵活地动着，在他口腔内四处点火，白宇似痒了小舌缠上来制止，被他勾住缠绵。

还故意亲的啧啧作响。

李现很轻易地进入了两只，勾出一点白浊混合着白宇分泌出用来助兴的爱液，将它们涂抹在穴口，然后一手握住自己热铁般坚挺粗大的深色性器插了进去，直接进入了一大半。

口舌还缠着未放，白宇觉得自己的涎水都要从嘴边流下，有意退开，却被李现笑着重新吻上，吻的更深，连着呼出的叹息一并吞了下去，直听见白宇传来闷闷的哼哼。

他试着挺动了一下，不久前被狠狠劳累过的腰弓起来，颤动了一下，李现箍紧他的腰，又掌控着力气不要箍的太紧，免得在上面留下紫色的痕迹。白宇的腰真的很薄，有时候他在他面前穿衣服，李现看着都忍不住一手去揽，嘴里还说着“你怎么这么瘦，应该去运动一下”，心里却是很喜爱，手又钻进衣服里在那细腻的腰际仿佛摸着。

 

李现将白宇抱着面朝着自己，双腿挤进他腿间，又伸手捞了捞白宇的腿，让他搭在自己胯间，然后深深地顶了进去，操开一片软软的肉，直接顶在敏感点上，白宇随着他的动作抖着，李现又开始叫他“哥”，叫一声摆腰狠狠顶进去，撞出白宇一声声的呻吟，他拨开白宇额前的刘海，在上面印下一个吻，白宇整个柔软的躯体就在他怀里，任他怎么摆弄，他其实是想说爱的，又觉得这样太幼稚，只能更深更重地给他，操的白宇不断向后退去，又被他箍紧腰搂回来，坚硬的性器一次次不留情地埋入丰厚的屁股，身体撞击在软软的肉上，李现揉着白宇大腿内侧的肌肉，将他的腿抬的更高，自己顶胯狠狠地撞进去，直到白宇喘的没力气，眼角飞红，湿润起来。

“哥，别哭了。”

李现说，亲亲吻在他的眼角，很怜惜的语气，有一半却是玩笑，白宇气的想要去推他，李现将他的手攥进手心，又抚平在自己胸上，在他耳边暖暖地问，“你看你推得动我吗，啊？”下体又发狠地撞进白宇甬道里，直到那圈丰厚的肉箍住他的阴茎根部用力，李现低头去看他们交合的地方，觉得那处要被撑到极限了，再撞就要烂掉，也不舍得再动，小幅度地在白宇体内挺动着，白宇更觉瘙痒，哼哼起来，李现将他的腿捞到自己腰上，加大了幅度，玩命儿似地挺动起来，白宇被他操的根本没有反应的机会，只记得自己下面含着他似乎要烂掉了，软成一团，他发出嗯嗯唔唔呓语般地声音，李现捧住他的屁股一次次又深又重地顶进去，像是要把他撞烂整个人顶个对穿，床终于不堪重负地叫起来，吱呀吱呀伴随着性爱的节奏，白宇在李现肩头断断续续地吐气，李现也喘着粗气，根本说不出完整的句子，偶尔叫他两声哥，又叫他全名白宇，嘴唇抵在白宇不断瑟缩的肩头，像是一个长久的吻。

白宇被他加速操的很轻易射了出来，浓稠的精液洒到他们间，大多数射在了李现腹上，还带着体温，李现低头看上一眼狼藉，继续用高速操着他，刚释放过的白宇根本没有任何气力，他觉得自己已经失去了所有感受，只有被动着承受，穴肉随着肉棒的抽动翻出一点猩红，白宇的呻吟里都带了哭腔，一只手先是揉着床单，随后像是意识到抱着自己这人是谁，狠狠地抓上了他的背，留下几条凌厉的红色线条，李现笑，又寻了他的嘴去亲，还说“哥你不要抓我。”

抓着白宇的臀不要命地撞了几次后，李现终于收紧了臀瓣射在了他里面，他射精的初始白宇像是察觉出来，下意识地抗拒起来，甚至不满地哼哼起来以示拒绝，李现抱紧了他，在他头顶说“我会清理的”才安抚了他。李现抖动着射完，射的又长又爽，最后才抽出自己的屌，扯过一旁的床单在自己身上胡乱擦了几下，又去看白宇，深红色的下体早就洞开成一个软软的洞，还可以看见里面的肠肉蠕动着，李现拿来床单的一角在穴口周围亲亲擦拭着，刚伸进去一点白宇又呜咽起来，穴也自觉地加紧了布料，“欸。”李现伸手去揉他臀，才让他放松一点。他把他全身擦干净了，才去浴室放水，调好水温后把看似下一秒就要睡着的白宇像个大孩子般抱起来，放进浴缸里，自己也坐进去跪在他腿间一小片地方，心无旁骛地帮他清洗起来，一边劳动还要一边说“看哥我对你真好。”

洗完澡了将人又抱着放在床上干净的地方，找来被子给他盖好，一个下午吃了两次他哥的李现心满意足去厨房煮面条，煮完把白宇喊起来吃，白宇闭着眼哼哼唧唧了半天，李现回到客厅打开电视开始看球赛，时不时瞟上一眼旁边的面条，终于在它要成团之前白宇瞟了出来，身上套着那件灰色的笑脸T恤，下面随便穿了件宽松的裤子，没打理的头发乱糟糟的刘海翘上去居然也看不出是个锅盖头了。

白宇走到沙发上坐下，李现一直在地毯上看电视，这时抬头去看白宇，才发现他膝盖上还染着不知是不是性爱留下的粉红，白宇坐下的那一刻明显顿了顿，李现立马皱了眉，很关切的神色，“很痛吗？”下一秒想到了要买药回来给白宇擦，今天确实压着他要狠了点，不怪自己力大，要怪就怪久别重逢的白宇太诱人，嘿嘿，李现只消想上一下心里又美起来，他把浮着两根青菜的面端到白宇面前让他吃，白宇捧着完哼哧哼哧地吃了李现才觉得干这事真要体力，看来白宇是饿着了，他看着白宇吃完也觉察出一点饿意，哪怕不久前才吃完一点，白宇吃完他把碗接过来朝里面看上一眼，还真一点都没剩了，他悻悻地把碗放下，开始认真地看球赛。

等两人球赛看完又在客厅磨叽一会儿已经是十一点多了，白宇嚷嚷着困又要回卧房睡下，李现洗了澡，带着一声蒸腾的热气出来，依靠在一个枕头上开始看微博，约莫八个小时前白宇更新一条，白日里穿的衬衫被整齐的褪下，放在一旁叠好，散落了一条背带和一个领结，安放在一旁，配字是褪去华丽的外表......李现想了一下，当时自己应该正在洗澡，没想到这人把衣服脱下了还有闲心拍照发博，他想想白宇裸着个身体举着手机认真拍照那副样子，哼笑出声，又点开微信把别人发来的今天拍的照片存了，选了三张发了条微博：遇见爱情的模样 ，点点点，心。


End file.
